Tiempo de Navidad
by lady blue vampire
Summary: Contest: S.L.N./ A Edward no le agradaba la Navidad porque debía trabajar mientras todos estaban disfrutando tan linda fecha. Pero en tiempos de Navidad siempre ocurren milagros. TH.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**_

_Titulo: _Tiempo de Navidad

_Penname:_ Lady Blue Vampire

_Summary:_ Odiaba la Navidad, realmente me estresaba. Pero tal vez eso cambiaría en el futuro.

_Pareja a Trabajar: _Edward y Bella

_Número de palabras: _3.973

_Imagen utilizada: _El más tierno obsequio

_Canción utilizada:_ Shake Up Christmas – Train (utilizada en español)

_Frase utilizada: _No necesito a nadie para pasar la Navidad

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tiempo de Navidad**

.

Navidad 2002

_Hay una historia que estuve narrando  
>Y que quiero contársela al mundo<br>Antes de llegar a viejo  
>No puedo recordarla<br>Así que vayamos al mes de Diciembre  
>Y volvamos a vivirlo, oh sí!<em>

Realmente tenía deseos de romper la maldita radio, y además hacer explotar todas las Estaciones de Radio de la ciudad. En esta puta época parecía ser que los villancicos eran el único tipo de música que existía. Y yo los odiaba co toda el alma.

Me levanté de mi cama perezosamente mientras con mi mano izquierda rascaba mis ojos para tratar de despejarme un poco del sueño, y me dirigí al baño de mi departamento para ducharme.

Soy Edward Cullen y tengo veinticinco años. Nací en una familia bastante acomodada, por no decir millonaria. Mis padres son Esme y Carlisle Cullen, padres amorosos, humildes y honrados. Y tengo una hermana mayor por dos años llamada Alice que es una exitosa y reconocida estilista. Somos una familia muy unida y siempre celebramos la Navidad con devoción, decorando la casa, armando el árbol y escuchando villancicos a la orilla de la chimenea. Hasta que cuando tenía ocho años descubrí que Santa no existía y toda la magia y sentido de la Navidad se esfumó. ¿Qué sentido tiene la Navidad sin la magia? Con los años no pedía regalos porque ya lo tenía todo y finalmente la noche buena solo significaba una cena con la familia, no tener que dormirse temprano, comer dulces, reír, compartir y sobre todo "vacaciones de Navidad". Y no lo pasaba mal, era entretenido, pero dejó de ser mi festividad favorita.

Hasta hace dos años que dejé de ir a las cenas. Y no porque no amara a mi familia, si no porque el año anterior estaba como médico practicante y este como médico residente del Northwestern Memorial _Hospital.__Obviamente__al__ser__de__los__nuevos,__me__tocaba__trabajar._

_No__era__agradable__saber__que__todos__estaban__con__sus__familias__mientras__yo__estaba__atendiendo__borrachos__y__personas__que__se__habían__quemado__con__las__luces__del__árbol__de__navidad.__Lo__peor__era__que__mi__hermana__que__vivía__en__New__York__había__venido__de__visita__y__se__iba__el__veintisiete__así__que__probablemente__no__la__vería,__y__la__extrañaba__mucho__porque__siempre__fuimos__muy__cercanos.__Además__ahora__ella__venía__con__su__novio,__mi__cuñado__Jasper__y__que__además__era__un__gran__amigo__mío__y__también__deseaba__verlo__._

_Luego__de__ducharme__me__vestí__y__tomé__mi__desayuno.__Miraba__distraídamente__las__noticias,__todas__hablando__sobre__la__Navidad,__los__conciertos__de__noche__Buena,__sobre__lo__abarrotada__que__estaban__las__calles__y__centros__comerciales.__Yo__suspiré__y__me__mentalicé__ "__No__necesito__a__nadie__para__pasar__la__Navidad__" _

Cuando terminé de comer me levanté, tomé las llaves de mi auto y con un suspiro me fui al Hospital.

Amaba mi profesión, desde niño supe que cuando fuera grande sería médico como mi padre. Y aunque tenía un gran talento musical, lo mío era la ciencia y atender pacientes y vivir bajo presión. Pero en fechas como estás, donde lo único que quieres es estar con tu familia, descansar, hacer ángeles de nieve y comer como si no hubiera un mañana yo tenía que trabajar, y eso me volvía un Grinch.

En cuanto llegué, las enfermeras Stanley y Mallory fueron a saludarme. Eran bellas y sexys, pero como norma tenía no meterme con las mujeres con las que trabajaba.

- Hola Edward – dijo Lauren sonriéndome coquetamente mientras Jessica se mordía los labios y tiraba de su delantal de enfermera para que se marcaran sus pechos.

- Hola señoritas, si me disculpan, voy apurado – le respondí mientras avanzaba rápidamente. En cuanto llegué a los camarines me coloqué mi bata de medico y guarde mi ropa en mi casillero. Luego me fui al área de emergencia para comenzar mi turno de dieciocho horas. ¡Que feliz navidad para mí!

El día había estado bastante activo ya que hubo un gran accidente en el centro de la ciudad, incendios por el poco cuidado que tenía la gente con las luces de los árboles navideños y adornos, y niños que se habían tragado piezas de decoración.

- Doctor Cullen, box cinco – me informó la doctora Weber entregándome un expediente velozmente, sin siquiera mirarme. Me dirigí a la habitación y entré mientras leía el informe del paciente.

- Buenas tardes, soy el Doctor Cullen – cuando mire a la accidentada sentí una cosa rara, como si algo en mi estómago tuviera vida. Era una chica que se veía muy delgada y pequeña, abrazándose a si misma. Su piel era pálida y tenía unos enormes ojos chocolate que me invitaban a sumergirme en ellos. Su pelo era muy largo y caía como una cascada tras su espalda, enmarcando la dulzura de sus ojos. Además hacía juego con su mirada, ya que también era color chocolate, aunque tenía leves reflejos rojizos.

- Hola – sus labios rosados se movieron levemente cuando me saludo. No pude evitar sonreírle ya que me causaba una gran ternura y deseos de protegerla.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunté mientras me acercaba más a ella. La chicha iba bastante abrigada, con unos jeans y un polerón que se veía enorme en su delicado cuerpo. Una chaqueta yacía a su lado.

- Soy Isabella Swan – respondió aun muy despacio y con una mueca de dolor. Traté de recordarme que la chica era mi paciente y estaba accidentada.

- ¿Y que te trae al Hospital el día de Navidad, Isabella? – acomodé mi estetoscopio en mi cuello y dejé la ficha de la chica en la mesa auxiliar. Era muy guapa. Tenía ese tipo de belleza natural, como una ninfa. En su rostro no había ni una gota de maquillaje y sin embargo sus rasgos parecían enmarcados, como una deidad renacentista.

- Soy muy torpe – su seño estaba fruncido, como si se molestara con ella misma – Caí mientras salía de la oficina de correos y me golpeé la mano izquierda.

Le sonreí e hice el examen de rutina, que la mayoría de las veces hacían las enfermeras, pero hoy había mucho menos personal por ser "Navidad". Tomé su temperatura, la ausculté y revisé su muñeca.

- Al parecer es solo una contusión y por eso está tan hinchada. Pero evitaremos riesgos y te tomaremos unas radiografías – le regale una sonrisa para que se relajara ya que se veía tensa – Creo que llegarás tarde a tu cena Navideña.

- Oh, no importa. En realidad soy nueva en esta ciudad y pasaría esta noche sola.

La acompañe a la sala de rayos x mientras conversamos. Bella, como me insistió que la llamara, era nativa de Forks, un pueblo pequeño y lluvioso del Estado de Washington. Había estudiado Literatura en la Universidad de Seattle y había aceptado el trabajo en una editorial de Chicago porque era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Por esa razón sus padres habían decidido tomar un crucero por las Bahamas ya que ella no iría a casa, y como no había llegado hace mucho a la ciudad, no tenía muchos amigos.

- Muy bien Bella – dije mientras miraba sus placas – Todo está bien. Solo debes tomarte los desinflamatorios cada ocho horas, por cinco días. Y debes tratar de no forzar el movimiento de la muñeca.

- Muchas gracias, doctor Cullen – sonrió mientras se levantaba de la silla que había en la sala de rayos x.

Mire el reloj que estaba en la esquina y pude ver que ya eran las once y media. En media hora más sería Navidad. Un carraspeo me quitó de mi "burbuja Grinch" y vi que Bella me observaba con las mejillas muy rojas.

- Bueno, eh, yo – volvió a carraspear y eso me causo mucha gracia – ¿Te gustaría que tomáramos un café o algo? Para que no pasemos la Navidad solos.

Yo le había comentado que después de atenderla ahora tenía tres horas libres y luego debía volver a mis labores, así que acepté la idea feliz. Por lo menos no estaría solo y pasaría mi Navidad con una atractiva chica.

La cafetería del Hospital estaba cerrada, por suerte en la sala de descanso del Hospital había una cafetera y una maquina de snickers. Decidimos irnos a mi pequeña oficina y mientras conversamos se nos pasó la hora.

¿Has sentido que de pronto todo está en su lugar? ¿Qué conoces a alguien y es como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida? Exactamente me sentía así ahora. Yo nunca había sido muy sociable, pero sentía que con Bella podía abrir mi corazón y contarle tantas cosas. Ella no solo era hermosa, si no que también era muy dulce y agradable.

- Feliz Navidad, Edward – dijo de pronto – aunque creo que se nos pasó un poco el tiempo.

Mire al reloj y noté que ya eran las dos de la mañana. Nos reímos durante unos minutos y luego sin poder controlarme, la abracé.

- Feliz Navidad Bella.

Lamentablemente no todo podía ser perfecto y un choque automovilístico hizo que tuviera que salir disparado hacia Urgencias, tan solo diciéndole a esa hermosa chica un breve "adiós, me alegraste la Navidad".

Pero el destino no es tan miserable. O por lo menos no lo fue esta vez.

Cuando volví a mi oficina Bella ya no estaba y mi corazón se contrajo un poco, pero todo se volvió felicidad y hasta me puse a cantar un villancico cuando encontré en mi escritorio un papelito que decía _"__Si__ tienes__ tiempo__ un__ día__ puedes__ invitarme__ a__ conocer __esta__ hermosa__ ciudad.__ Mi__ teléfono__ es__ el__ 562896,__ un __beso,__ Bella__"_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Navidad 2003

La única forma de tener libre la noche de Navidad en el Hospital era tener familia. Entiéndase como estar casado y con hijos. Para los que aún no habíamos dado ese paso teníamos la condena de tener que trabajar. Y Ya era mi tercer año sin vacaciones en estas fechas y de nuevo estaba deprimido y enrabiado. La gran diferencia es que este año tenía un gran motivo para celebrar la Navidad. Isabella Swan era mi novia y ya llevábamos juntos oficialmente seis meses. Luego de conocernos la noche buena anterior no quise perder el contacto y cada vez que teníamos un tiempo libre nos juntábamos para recorrer Chicago. Con el paso de los meses noté que ya no concebía un futuro sin ella, quería estar siempre con Bella. Mi familia la adoraba y yo me había convertido en el "hijo que nunca tuvo" Charlie, mi suegro. Hace un mes vivíamos juntos y por más que había insistido en el Hospital, no me dieron ni siquiera la noche libre. Así que mis suegros y mí novia pasarían la Navidad juntos mientras yo estaba solo, triste y abandonado trabajando, aburrido, con hambre y frío.

- No quiero – dije como niño pequeño mientras mi cabeza estaba recostada en el regazo de mi novia.

- Debes ir, puede haber un accidente realmente grave y te sentirías mal si no eres el héroe de alguien esta noche – dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo y me besaba la frente.

Me levante sin ganas y aunque ella me besaba y abrazaba no había nada que pudiera animarme. Mientras nos despedía de ella juro que tenía deseos de llorar. Todos tenían una hermosa navidad, menos yo.

Mientras iba en el auto coloqué la radio para despejarme un poco.

"_Shake up the happiness  
>Wake up the happiness<br>Shake up the happiness  
>It's Christmas time"<em>

Claro, apuestos que los tipos de esa banda podían celebrar esa noche y no tenían que estar trabajando.

La tarde estuvo asquerosamente agitada y había estado bastante ocupado. A las once de la noche comenzaba mi descanso, de solo dos horas y que obviamente sería interrumpido en caso de emergencia. Tenía que aprovechar de dormir y comer algo en ese transcurso de tiempo o sino no podría hacerlo después ya que tenía ocho horas seguidas sin ningún tipo de espacio, ni para ir al baño. Y en una ciudad tan grande como Chicago podían ocurrir un montón de accidentes solo en segundos.

Entre a mi oficina. Tan solo tenía un escritorio, una silla cómoda para mí y dos sillas para cuando tuviera consulta. Además de un cómodo sofá donde aprovecharía de dormir un poco. Realmente no ocupaba mucho mi oficina ya que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en los pasillos del área de urgencia.

Me saque mi bata y me recosté mientras cerraba los ojos. Minutos después sentí que mi puerta se abría, tal vez era una enfermera que venía a buscarme así que me hice el dormido para que se fuera. Los pasos comenzaron a sentirse más cerca…

- ¡Ho, ho, ho! ¡Feliz Navidad! – bajo la falsa risa de Santa escuché la voz de Bella y de inmediato abrí los ojos. Se suponía que estaba en mi casa celebrando la Navidad con mis padres y los de ella.

La luz de la lámpara de mi escritorio estaba encendida, así que pude ver bastante bien a mi Bella de pie frente a mí, con un abrigo negro. Su pelo estaba suelto y caía por el lado izquierdo de su cuello, dejando el lado derecho al descubierto. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y parecían resaltar aun más en u pálido rostro y gritarme "bésame". En cuanto notó que la estaba mirando se desabrochó el abrigo y lo dejo caer al piso ¡Santa Mierda! ¡Oh Por Dios!

Bella estaba usando solo una tanga roja, un sostén de encaje y unos ligeros. Y unas botas negras largas hasta la rodilla. Oh mierda, mi pene saltó de inmediato, apretándose en mis boxers.

Bella era delgada, pero con las cuervas correctas. Tenía una apetecible cintura pequeña y unas caderas redondeadas, al igual que su levantadito y duro trasero. Sus pechos eran hermosos, cabían a la perfección en mis manos, como si hubiesen sido hechos para ellas.

- Bella…qué…qué…ejem – no podía ni siquiera hablar. Mi garganta se había secado.

- Creo que el doctor Cullen también merece una linda navidad.

Se acercó a mi lentamente y muy sensual. Tal vez solo estaba soñando y esta era una excitante jugarreta de mi mente.

Cuando estuvo frente a mi, e sentó sobre mis piernas. El peso se sentía real ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era real! Sus labios estaban sobre los míos y me besaban furiosamente.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué? – pregunté mientras mis manos se fueron a sus caderas y las inmovilizaron ya que estaba moviéndose sobre mi miembro, que se apretaba dolorosamente contra mi pantalón.

- Quería pasar la Navidad contigo Edward ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo? – volvió a besarme y mande toda mi cordura al carajo. Mis manos se movían avariciosas desde sus muslos hasta sus redondos y sabrosos pechos. Se veía hermosa y sexy. Sus manos estaban en mi cabello dando leves tirones que no hacían más que excitarme, y cuando su boca bajo a mi cuello no pude controlarme. Con una mano fui al botón y cierre de mi pantalón para abrirlos.

Bella se levantó un poco de mi regazo y con tirones comenzó a bajar mi pantalón junto con mi boxer. Levanté un poco mis caderas para que pudiera bajarlos. Cuando lo logró mi miembro erguido saltó disparado. La agarré fuerte de los hombros y la levanté haciendo que quedara de nuevo sentada sobre mis piernas. Mientras ella sacaba mi camisa comencé a besar su cuello y bajar a sus pechos. Con frenesí saqué su rojo sostén y lo lancé sin importarme donde cayera. Mis labios se posesionaron de sus pezones y los comencé a lamer suavemente. Sus gemidos no hacían más que volverme loco y estaba que moría por penetrarla. Mi mano derecha comenzó a acariciarla por sobre su tanga que estaba muy húmeda. Por obligación tuve que mover mis brazos ya que Bella me estaba quitando la camisa. Nos miramos por unos segundos, ambos casi desnudos y como si fuéramos imanes nuestros cuerpos se abrazaron. El sensual toque de nuestras pieles un poco sudorosas, de los pezones de Bella rozando mi pecho, de mis manos apretando su trasero respigón, sus manos en mi espalda dando leves rasguños me estaba descontrolando. Me levante con ella aún en mis brazos, con sus piernas rodeaba mi cintura y tiré de su tanga logrando que se rompiera y mi novia quedara solamente con el liguero y sus botas. Expuesta ante mí.

- Te ves maravillosa – Bella solo me sonrió y volvió a tocar mis labios. Mientras nos besábamos la recosté en el sillón posesionándome sobre ella. Con lentitud fue penetrándola, no porque fuera difícil ya que estaba my mojada, si no porque me encantaba hacerle el amor lentamente y con calma, disfrutando de su cuerpo, de los sonidos y las sensaciones.

Aunque mi cordura no duró demasiado porque al sentirme dentro de ella, en su centro tan cálido, apretado y suave me fue imposible no comenzar a embestirla con fuerza. Sus gemidos eran fuertes y sus manos se movían avariciosas por todo mi cuerpo, en especial entreteniéndose en mi trasero. El vaivén era cada vez más rápido y estábamos totalmente metidos en nuestra burbuja sexual. Mis labios se dirigían de su cuello a sus pechos lamiendo y mordiendo mientras leves grititos salían de la boca de mi amada.

- ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Si, sí! ¡Así! – ella también comenzó a moverse y eso me causó más placer, sentía como mi orgasmo pronto llegaría y el de ella también.

Tan solo con un par de fuertes embestidas más llegamos juntos al clímax y juro que sentí que me desmayaría del placer al correrme dentro, en su cuerpo.

- Te amo – dije mientras dejaba caer mi peso sobre ella. Su suave risa lleno la habitación mientras Bella acariciaba con una mano mi cabello y con otra mi espalda.

- También te amo, gruñoncito – ambos volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez lento, calmado y solo demostrando todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

_Y Santa Claus le oía decir  
>Tengo sueños y tengo amor<br>Tengo los pies sobre la tierra  
>Y ante todo, a mi familia<br>¿Puedes enviar algo de felicidad?_

Gemí un poco, esa canción últimamente me aparecía por todos lados. Aunque ya no molestaba ¿cómo hacerlo? Tenía la navidad soñada. Siempre tuve todo, mi familia que me amaba y me apoyaba, mi carrera donde tenía un gran futuro y muchos buenos amigos. Pero al fin tenía algo que siempre esperé y no sabía que existía hasta que lo tuve frente a mis ojos. El amor.

Estar con Bella era lejos el mejor regalo de Navidad y hoy se cumplía un año desde que Santa la había enviado para mi.

- Feliz Navidad mi vida – nos miramos y entre risas nos besamos. Sabía que ya nos quedaba poco tiempo juntos, mal que mal estábamos en el Hospital y yo estaba de servicio. Pero a veces hay minutos que parecen días, en especial cuando te sientes feliz.

Nos vestimos rápidamente y abrí un poco la venta, porque era muy necesario ventilar mi oficina.

Mientras nos vestíamos, conversamos. Mi padre y Charlie vendrían por Bella en media hora más, así que aún nos daba un poco de tiempo para comer la cena que ella me había traído, mientras Bella había colocado la radio de su celular.

_Preséntame a una chica un día en el que  
>Quiera difundir un poco de amor, de esta manera,<br>Podemos hacer que nuestras almas corran libres y que  
>Ella pueda abrir algo de felicidad junto a mí<em>

- Realmente no me agrada mucho esa canción, pero a veces siento que llega directo a mi vida – dije mientras tragaba un trozo de papa al horno.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, amor? – Pregunto mientras robaba un poco de ensalada de mi plato – Es muy pegajosa y alegre ¡me gusta!

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, estaba locamente enamorado.

- Porque tu abres la felicidad en mí, como dice la canción. Y porque te conocí en Navidad.

De inmediato su cuerpo impactó con el mío mientras me apretujaba en sus brazos.

- Yo debo agradecer a Santa por haberte enviado ¡Te amo tanto gruñoncito! – Sus labios se adueñaron en los míos, y disfrutamos los minutos que nos quedaban.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Navidad 2011

- ¡No! ¡Yo primero! – gritó una aguda vocecita. Traté de meter mi cabeza bajo la almohada para amortiguar los gritos, sin embargo mi cama se movía como si hubiera gente saltando sobre ella.

- ¡NOOO! ¡Yo dije que yo pimedo! – dijo otra voz, que sonó bastante furiosa.

- ¡Papiiiiiiiiiii! – Edward no aguantó y se sentó en la cama mientras se tapaba inútilmente los oídos – ¡Yo quiero ir primero! – volvió a gritar.

Edward sacó las manos de sus orejas y miró a los dos pequeños que estaban de pie sobre su cama, aun en pijama y se miraban con odio.

Suspiró y sonrió ¡Que importaba despertar a gritos! Estaba en casa, había pasado una maravillosa noche Buena con su familia y ahora despertaba con sus hijos impacientes por ir a abrir sus regalos.

Una inmensa sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

En Enero del año 2005 Bella y él contrajeron matrimonio, y para la Navidad de ese mismo año Bella lucía un enorme vientre de seis meses. Esa fue su primera Navidad en su casa, con su esposa ya que ahora el Hospital le permitía vacaciones de navidad por tener una familia.

Obviamente vino su hermana y su cuñado, sus padres y sus suegros, pero lo que a Edward más feliz hacía es que ahora tenía su propia familia con la que pasar esa fecha tan especial. Su hija Rennesme finalmente nació en Marzo y era una preciosidad. Su princesita tenía unos hermosos rizos cobres como los de él y los hermosos ojos chocolates de su esposa. Era la adoración de los abuelos. Hasta que el año 2007 se convirtió en tío, ya que Alice tuvo una hermosa niña llamada Allyson, tan rubia como su padre e hiperactiva como la madre. Para el año 2008 nació su segundo hijo, Anthony, que era una copia en miniatura mía, volviéndose el niñito de la familia, adoración de sus abuelos. Rennesme lo adoraba, pero le divertía mucho pelear con él, además como era pequeño y aún había palabras que no podía decir bien, ella se aprovechaba para burlarse.

- ¿Por qué gritan? – pregunté observándolos. De inmediato ambos me miraron y me sonrieron, para arrojarse sobre mí y abrazarme.

- Feliz Navidad Papi – gritaron ambos mientras me daban babosos besos en la cara.

- Feliz Navidad para ustedes también – los abracé mientras reíamos los tres – ¿Y mamá?

- Está haciendo pasteditos – dijo mi hijo mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios y Rennesme rodaba los ojos ante la glotonería de su hermanito.

- ¡Anoche escuchamos a Santa! – dijo de pronto mi nena hermosa.

- ¡Si papi! – Anthony me miró abriendo un montón sus verdes ojos – Escuché como Rudolph el reno caminaba pod el techio.

- Si papi ¡Se sentían las botas de Santa! – aclaró Rennesme totalmente emocionada.

- Entonces debemos ¡ir al árbol y ver si nos trajo nuestros regalos! – grité mientras me levantaba, haciendo que mis hijos corrieran por mi habitación y los tres saliéramos disparados hacia el salón donde estaba nuestro inmenso árbol de Navidad que Bella y los niños me habían obligado a comprar.

Comenzamos a saltar y a gritar en cuanto vimos que había un montón de regalos. Escuché la risa de mi esposa y pude verla reír mientras miraba el espectacular que montábamos con los niños y reí con más ganas. Pero lo más gracioso de todo fue cuando apareció nuestro perro llamado "Spuky", un Corgi…y ¡estaba disfrazado de reno! Anthony se puso a reír como loco y Rennesme daba saltitos, haciendo que Spuky la persiguiera, saltando como ella y dando saltitos. Era feliz. Tenía una familia feliz y ¡Era tiempo de Navidad!

_Escucho a tu reno  
>Veo la nieve<br>Han sido tus botas  
>Voy a mostrárselas<br>Y así lo sabrán  
>Entonces el amor crecerá<br>Para volver a vivir entre nosotros_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**N/A: **no me convence mucho, pero en fin. Espero sus reviews y sus posteriores votos. Corgi es la raza del perro de la imagen =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chicas, pasé a la segunda etapa de votaciones en el Contest Sintiendo la Navidad. De todo corazón les pido que si leyeron mis historia y les gustó voten por mi =)

Las **votaciones ya empezaron**, así que las invito a pasarse por el link http : / www . fanfiction . net /u/ 3429837/ (sin los espacios) y votar por mi historia "**Tiempo de Navidad**" (si aún no la lee, espero que lo haga).

Perdón por la tardanza en las actualizaciones, pero incluso me encuentro en un ciber xd espero que en cuanto mi notebook se recupere actualizaré todos los fics =)


End file.
